Various types of pressure sensing systems for monitoring the pressure within the tires of an automotive vehicle have been proposed. Such systems generate a pressure signal using an electromagnetic (EM) signal, which is transmitted to a receiver. The pressure signal corresponds to the pressure within the tire. When the tire pressure drops below a predetermined pressure, an indicator is used to signal the vehicle operator of the low pressure. Small deviations from optimal tire pressure reduce vehicle performance, e.g., fuel economy. However, using tight pressure tolerances for the low and high pressure threshold is not desirable because these small deviations tend to occur often, and therefore would cause the system to prompt, and possible overwhelm, a vehicle operator with low or high pressure alerts.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a tire pressure monitoring system that reduces the amount of warnings to a user, yet is sensitive enough to detect when a tire or tires should be refilled or bled to achieve optimum vehicle performance.